mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2507
Mikey Episode Number: 2507 Date: Wednesday, May 18, 1994 Sponsors: G, O, 18 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: The miller's daughter is in danger of losing her baby if she cannot guess the first name of Rumpelstiltskin. Kermit offers a hotline, Sesame Street-555, for people to call in and help her. The name ends up being Bruce Rumpelstiltskin, but unfortunately for Kermit, he picked the wrong place to hide: the baby's carriage! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gladys Knight and the Muppets sing "Friendship Train" on a train |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Various situations of before and after, to a hip-hop beat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Deena wants to play baby. Pearl wants to sleep but is talked into playing after Deena tells her that the baby wants to sleep. However, the game gets more complicated than Pearl had counted on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Clementine sing "We Call Them All Important" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Amy and Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Vaudeville duo Herman Happy and Stanley Sad sing about how they live up to their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster build a Two-Headed Snowman. It's missing noses; they fight over a carrot which breaks in half. At first, they cried about it lamenting "Broken nose!" Until they realized they have two carrot noses, and they can share it, thus solving the problem. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: The parachute becomes a large mattress |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "While Strolling Through The Park One Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wears socks on his ears and on his nose in order for Bert to guess which body part he's thinking of |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Teacher Little Chrissy sings about how important it is to "Raise Your Hand." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spoof of Alice Cooper's "Eighteen" - the number of sandwiches the singer has to choose from |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Jesse to define marriage. They conclude that married people kiss, hug, live together, and help each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids talk about families, often mentioning having rhinoceroces as pets. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets Go to the Movies Song | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy and her penguins sing "Heat Wave" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone Factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Two Anything Muppets sing the "City-Country Song" about the difference between life in the country and life in the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|O For Orange |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield and Friends Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Garfield Quickie: Garfield and Nermal play in the snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Rhymies go camping, but a bear disrupts their campsite |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract #18 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo conducts Liebesträume and battles a crab, but when he gets a flesh wound from the violinist, Rowlf decides to call it off because "this is too violent for family show." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Let's Go Tubbin' Today" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Essra Mohawk sings "Interjections!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Placido Flamingo sings the "Flamingo Lullaby" to Big Bird and the Birdketeers, who pretend to sleep the way flamingos do. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Computer G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Alien Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Nermal announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide